My New Journey
by Reaiha loves Shikamaru
Summary: I am 16 year old Rai Soto and I want to become stronger....but i have found no way....so far...until one day I find a peice of paper on the ground...now I am a memeber of AKASUKI...ani I fall in love along the way....chapter 3 up now!
1. All beacause of that peice of paper

i thank Reana (DA) for writing this and i give her full credit.

enjoy...

One day I was walking down the road of the sound village from my practice with Gui-sensei and Kakashi-sensei, I saw a peice of paper on the ground.Of course I hate litter-bugs so I walked up to it and picked it up.

I saw it had writing on it so I stopped myself from stuffing it in my pocket, and I began to read...

_Oi, random person. If you're reading this then that means you're either interesting in joining Akatsuki, or already have, nya Then again there might be other reasons for you reading this, but whatever. Remember to read the rules carefully, and follow them with extreme caution, unless you want to get eaten by a giant muffin_

Love,  
Akatsuki Leader Rin 

Rin is very busy, so I, Uchiha Itachi, will be writing the rest of the Guide, and will explain the rules and requirements of our organization to the best of my ability.

**Requirements:**

Items marked are mandatory.

- Cloak  
- Hat  
- Standard Akatsuki fishnet Shirt (Any other sort of shirt is acceptable)  
-Standard Akatsuki pants  
- White leg warmers (This in no way associates us with Maito Gai)  
- Sandals  
- Purple nail polish  
- S-ranked, or, "Kick-Butt" Ninja Skills

I stopped reading for a second to think about how my training had gone today, and the last missions.

I indeed had "kick-butt" ninja skills for a chunin.

I began to read again...

- We will have to slash the middle of your village headband down the middle.  
- Poker skills  
- Loyalty to the leader  
- Ring ( For fully qualified members. Not required for subordinates, e.g: Tobi)

**FAQ**

And now, I will answer some questions frequently asked by subordinates, new members, and fangirls.

_What is your goal?_

That would be a spoiler. It's in the manga. I'll leave you to read that on your own.

_How do I become a fully qualified Akatsuki? _

Since all ten rings are taken, a member would have to die before it would be possible to promote a subordinate. But if a space was available, you would have to prove that you have what it takes to be one of us. Challenging an existing member is one way, another is to survive watching 48 hours of the teletubbies. I suggest the first option, as no one has survived the latter.

_Why do you wear those weird outfits? _

The leader loves the bell hat, and the cloak is good for hiding out movements. Also, we wear them to prove that we look good in anything.

_Will you marry me, Itachi? _

No. I'm spoken for.

**Rules**

These rules are to be followed by all members. Failure to do so will be punished severly by the leader. All Akatsukis must agree to the following:

1. The leader shall never be referred to as "Rinnykins" or "Pinny clause"  
2. Sasori is NOT "Pinoccio."  
3. Art is a bang. Do not contradict this statement.  
4. There is nothing strange about Deidara saying "un."  
5. Do not start saying "Un" yourself.  
6. Kisame is blue. This do not justify singing "Eiffel65" songs in his presence.  
7. Zetsu is allowed to contradict himself as much as he wants to.  
8. No prank phone calls to Otogakure. As amusing as it is to annoy Orochimaru, the long distance bills make it detrimental to our fund- raising.  
9. No eating Muffins. EVER.  
10. No "Fish are friends not food" jokes to Kisame  
11. No humming of the "Jaws" theme, either.   
12. No comparing our plans to that of "Pinky and the Brain."  
13. Do not sing "Puff the magic dragon" around Ryuu.   
14. The "Barbie girl song" is banned from the headquarters.   
15. Tobi is fair game for any teasing, taunting, or abuse.  
16. No suicide attempts ( THIS MEANS **YOU**, RYUU!)  
17. Deidara's clay is not a plaything.  
18. What happens at poker night, stays at poker night.  
19. Keeps sake away from Ryuu at all costs.  
20. Bathe regularly.  
21. Nothing said while drunk should be taken seriously.  
22. Nothing said while drunk should be _repeated._  
23. Kakuzu is not " Mr. Monopoly", or "Scrooge," and should not be referred to as such.  
24. No ordering Pizza to the hideout.  
25. You are in no way "Bringing sexy back."  
26. We will conquer all small villages- except for Crazy no sato. Their leader baked our leader cookies.  
27. Marshmallows are evil. PURE EVIL.  
28. Gin does NOT resemble Orochimaru. It is wrong to imply that she does.   
29. Ryuu does indeed resemble a porcelain doll. But please refrain from pointing that out. For safety reasons.  
30. Do not, under any circumstances, remove Ryuu's blindfold without permission   
31. No streaking. (I'm talking to YOU, Kisame.)  
32. DeiRyuu fanfiction is strictly prohibited.  
33. GinRyuu fanfiction is also prohibited.  
34. Ryuu is not to be referred to as an "Emo kid."  
35. Or an "Angst monkey"  
36. Gin is not to be referred to as anybody's "Bitch"  
37. You are not "Luke" nor am I your father.  
38. The "I'm not wearing underwear" song is banned.  
39. We are not "Akatsukilicious"  
40. Hidan is NOT "Draco Malfoy."  
41. Do not sell Sasori's puppets over "Ebay"  
42. Even if "It's what he would have wanted"  
43. You are NOT "The Real Slim Shady"  
44. No tackle-glomping anyone smaller than you are, for safety reasons.  
45. Though funny, do not tell Gin that she is "The weakest link, goodbye."  
46. "My little pony" does not belong in the Akatsuki hideout.  
47. No singing, or dancing to the "Pepto Bismol" song.  
48. "Save a horse, Ride a weasel" is NOT funny.  
49. No one cares if you "know where Waldo is."  
50. There will be absolutely NO "going commando" under the Akatsuki cloak. ( This means YOU, Hidan) 

Follow these regulations carefully, and you will be able to fit into this organization. Please dispose of this message carefully, so that it cannot be apprehended by enemies. (Burning, eating, etc.) Now, you've completed your first lesson of what it meas to be an Akatsuki. Congratulations, and good luck.

-Uchiha Itachi

As I finished reading this letter,I ran home to get my leg warmers, my fishnet shirt, purple nail polish, and my sandals.

As I ran up to the address with my mandatory clothes on-my sandals, my bleached leg warmers, and my fishnet shirt.-hoping they will give me the standard cloak and pants-I ran my way to the place.

As I made my way to the Door, I took out the peice of paper,and buttoned up my white cloak.(Beacause my fishnet shirt was see-through, and I had a mini skirt on)

I knocked on the door, and about 12 seconds later a man with black hair answered the door.He looked kind of scary, beacause he had red eyes and was glaring down at me.

"I..." I stutered,"W-want to j-join the Akatsuki please." I said holding up the paper.then he looked at the paper, looked at it for a second, and then looked at me and smileed.

My fears dissolved instantly.

"Come in, we will discuss your membership inside, in the house."


	2. WOMAN

Right as i stepped inside,A blue-skined man came out of nowhere and stood right in front of me and said "Hi!"

I jumped back and fell.

"Oops...hehe..."I said as the man with the blue skin helped me up.I noticed that the man had no shirt and had major abs.I looked at them for half of a second and then back at the man with black hair.I blushed a bit when the blue man smiled at me.

He was hott, ok maybe I over exagerated a bit, he was cute.

"Kisame!! What did I tell you bout having no shirt on when we have company!!"he hit him on the head.

"Ow!" he said rubbing his head.

"Sorry about Kisame," he said with a smile, "he's an idiot.Now lets go to the backyard to see if you have the skills..."

I followed him to the backyard where there were kunia in launchers, holes in the ground, posts to stand on...just like the training ground back home!!

I've done all this before.

I felt like I was with Gui-sensei training!!! I passed the course with ease.

Then, he set everything on fire after I finished the first time.I passed this course with ease too.

Then, he added mines in the ground where I was suppose to jump through the courses so I should know where to and not to step.

I passed this course and every other course with ease and with time to spare.

Then he said something about "Shes the strongest female I've ever seen." to Kisame when he came out in the backyard.

"Hey,what's your name girl?" The man said as he walked twords me.

"It's common courtesy to give your name first." I said smiling as I sat on the ground.

"My name..." he said with a blank look on his face, " is Itachi Uchiha..."

What?This guy is an Uchiha?I can't beleive it...wait...how could I have not seen it?The red eyes,the black,stringy hair,and the look on his face!!!! Wow...this just made my day.

"Oh...so you wrote the ad on the paper?"

"Yes..."

"Hmmmmm..."I said grabbing my small bag and etting a waterbottle out of it.

Kisame approched me and sat down in front of me.

"What do you want?"I said with a sigh.

"...I think you shoould meet the other members..." he said to me.

I looked at him with a look of "...What?..." on my face.

"There are other members?" I asked standing up.

"yes...I think you should meet Deidara espesially.

"Who's Deidara?" I asked starting to climb the tree.

"Deidara is an artist in our little uh...club."

"Ok..." I said

"Now..."Itachi said pointing a sword in its sheath at me.

"W-what are you doing?"

"Slicing your headband down the middle to signify that you are a part of this clan."

"Uhhh...ok?"

He drew his sword and sliced it down the middle of the steel part.

As he struck the steel part I held onto Kisame's arm. Boy that was embaressing,hanging onto another persons arm when it doesn't even hurt.

Boy did Itachi scold me.

He gave Me my cloak, hat, and pants,I wwent into the house to change,and I warned them,If they came inside and saw me changing they would wish they hadn't

After I changed, we made our way to the headquarters.

About an hour later, we were In front of the base.When we got inside,a whole bunch of people gathered around Kisame.I was hidden under his cloak.

He opened his cloak and I flew out.

I sat on a man with blonde hair and a peice over his eyes.

"Are you Deidara?" I asked sitting in his lap.

"Yes , Yes I am, un."

"I've been waiting to meet you." I said giving a solute.He blushed and smiled at me slightly.

As I got out of his lap people gathered around me.One of which was the leader.

"What is the meaning of this!?!?" he screamed.

"Oh, sir, I am the newest member of your Akatsuki clan,"I bowed. "and I am ready to searve you...if you want someone dead...I'll hand you their head on a silver plater.."

"Hmmmm...this man-

"Exsuse me...permission to speak?"

"Permission givin."

"I...(i pulled off my hat tha was covering my face) am a woman"


	3. master wishes to see you

(GASP!)

A whole bunch of men started to look at me like I was the only girl they have seen in like...forever...

the leader was walking around me in a circle.I stood up straight,and looked at him as he examined me...then he did something I really hoped he wouldn't do.

He pinched my butt.

_Slap!_

I had my hand on his cheek.I had slapped him.People were saying "Oooooooohhhhhhhhh...she's gonna get it..."

I expected him to yell at me,but instead he let out a big hearty laugh. He rubbed my hand and patted my head.

"She's got good reflexes." he said with a smile.

I looked around to see all the astonished faces looking at the master,then at me,then at the master.Ha...he got them good.I liked this leader.

"Now that I've had my fun-wink,wink-"

"Heh...heh...oh..." I said looking kind of like I was purposly laughing at a bad joke.

"- we need to get down to buisness...ehem...please fill out this form." he said handing me a clipboard with a peice of paper on it.

"Oh...ok..." I said taking the clipboard.It looked kinda like the form that Anko had givin us before the second part of the chunin exam...I was the only one of my teammates that survived...so I had to fight a teacher...I had to fight Kakashi-sensai.I won naturally...he's still trying to figure out how his Sharenghan did not see how I beat him.

So As I filled out the form...I wasn't aware that a group of men were staring at me...as soon as I looked at them they scattered.I wondered what they wanted.

So as soon as I finished the form,I went up to the man that kept his spot.It was Deidara!

"Exsuse me...I noticed that you and some other men where staring at me.Do you mind to tell me why?"

"Oh...uh...ya see..." he blushed slightly,he sighed"...OK...act cool Deidara...you can do this...don't blow your freinds cover..."

"Well?" I was getting impatient.

He blushed heivily,and closed his eyes,"I think you're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen!!!" he said loudly,"Ok?" his face got less pink,and he smiled at me.

My face got really red.People where staring.All of a sudden, 3 more men came out and stood behind me.

"Hey,I'm Sasori." said a man with red hair..

"I'm Zetsu." said a guys with what looked like a venus flytrap around his head. He winked at me.

"My name is Tobi.Tobi thinks that Reaiha is pretty."

"Awwwww...you guys are so sweet!" I said with a smile, backing up. "But I think I should...go see the mast-" I backed up into Zetsu

"Where ya goin?" he asked with a smile.

"Uhhhhh..." I paniced slightly.

"Zetsu! Sasori! Tobi! Deidara! What are you doing?" said a familiar voice.

"Kisame!" I said exidedly, "Boy am I glad to see you!"

"These guys givinG you a hard time, Reaiha?"

"...Uh...not really...but...they were a little pushy...except Deidara and Tobi..."

"We were not pushy!" Zetsu yelled.

"I'll take care of these guys for ya Rea..."

_Bam,Boom,Woosh, Zap,Kick,Punch...OUCH!_

DANG...THAT LOOKED LIKE IT HURT!!!!!

I felt kinda sorry for those guys...lying in a broken heap on the ground...Kisame did a number on Zetsu...OUCH!!!!!

I'M GLAD I'M NOT THEM!!!

"Now...the master wishes to see you..." he pointed to a door that said "MASTER'S OFFICE DO NOT ENTER WITHOUT KNOCKING."

I knocked on the door...it creeked open...I stepped inside...


End file.
